


[Podfic of] You Dance Joy

by knight_tracer



Series: You Dance [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Enjolras learns a little choreography for the opera.





	[Podfic of] You Dance Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Dance Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879206) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Cover art by wingedwords.

Podfic Length: 5:33  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20Dance%20Joy.mp3) | m4b

  



End file.
